Rare Truffle
The Rare Truffle is an Emblem Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts. Design A Rare Truffle has a spherical, pitch black head with two glowing yellow, beady eyes. It wears a round, yellow cap on its head that sports two blue, angular spirals on its front and two orange stars on its back. It also wears a bright blue smock that completely covers its legs and thin, fingerless arms. Its Heartless emblem is present on the front of this smock. The Rare Truffle's name refers to truffles, an edible genus of mushrooms that were, for many years, unable to be effectively cultivated, and were difficult to find in nature. Ranks The Rank items are obtained from Rare Truffles in Kingdom Hearts. They are proof that the player satisfied a Rare Truffle by bopping it into the air a set number of times, and have no purpose, except bragging rights. *'Shiitake Rank': Bop the Rare Truffle into the air fifty times. Its resell value is a mere 100 Munny. *'Matsutake Rank': Bop the Rare Truffle into the air 100 times. Its resell value is a mere 500 Munny. Strategy The Rare Truffles indicate their desire to be in the air by constantly hopping around, and will richly reward anyone who can satisfy them. However, if they touch ground again after being launched into the air, they immediately depart. While they can be kept in the air with well-timed jumps and Keyblade combos, the easiest method of satisfying them is to herd one into a corner and then use an Aero spell. Touching the wind around Sora will launch the Rare Truffle into the air, and as long as it continues to fall onto this wind it will bounce back up, so the requisite 100 hits can be reached by simply staying beneath the Rare Truffle and recasting Aero as necessary. This is easily done in the Hercules Cup at Olympus Coliseum when the Rare Truffle appears alone as a rare solo seed, due to the lack of other enemies and an enclosed area. An alternate method requires flight, and hence is only possible in Neverland. First, make sure the Treasure Magnet ability is equipped. Visit the Deck of the ship in Neverland until Rare Truffles spawn. Begin flying and attack a Rare Truffle while it's in the air. Continue hitting it once it falls back within reach. Because you're flying, the need to jump is eliminated - all you need to do is attack at an even pace. Treasure Magnet is needed to ensure that you pick up dropped items without them falling into the sea. One problem with this method is that the Rare Truffle may hit the ship's masts and fall back to the ground. You can reduce the chances of this happening by starting the process away from the masts (if necessary, by pushing the Rare Truffle away). Gallery File:Rare_Truffle-_Halloween_Form_KH.png|A Rare Truffle as it appears in Halloween Town. Notes and References See also * Grandstander Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts enemies